


Started from the bottom, Now I'm here.

by pansexualtrash



Series: One-Line Prompts [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Assistant, Building Relationship, Dates, Establishing Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Sex, Sexual, jumin han - Freeform, relationship, work/love relationship, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualtrash/pseuds/pansexualtrash
Summary: Yoosung Kim has been working for Jumin Han for 5 months now as his assistant. The job paid him good money- though there were a lot of things going on that he didn't quite understand, and was almost afraid to find out what they meant.





	1. Come Sit in My Lap.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually based off of two separate prompts on tumblr! Someone asked me to write a story for yoomin based off of the one-line prompt "Come Sit in my Lap", and this first chapter came to be. Ill share the prompt that brought about chapter 2, well- in chapter 2 :D

I had been working as Jumin’s assistant for almost five months now.

It paid me good money, and while sometimes it was overwhelming and hectic, I was starting to get the hang of it. I was making less and less mistakes by the day, my efficiency had risen, and the others were beginning to respect me.

Though, there were some points to this job that I was still not quite used to.

I’ve known Jumin for years- we were friends. Not the kind of friendship that I have with Seven, or anything, but we were still friends, and I respected him and the things he did, even if I did join in on teasing him about his silver spoon.

After beginning work for him though, I found myself feeling intimidated by him- something that I’m beginning to believe he did on purpose. Soon enough, that was followed by many other things- things I can’t comprehend, nor wrap my head around.

* * *

I knocked on Jumin’s office door, holding a pile of documents in my hand. A linear ‘Come in’ sidled through the wood, and I turned the handle, making my way inside. I shut the door behind me before walking slowly towards his desk, where he stared down at the papers before him, tapping his pen absentmindedly on the desk.

I straightened my back, letting out a soft breath before I spoke.

“Mr. Han, the files you requested are all in order and ready for you.”

Jumin turned his gaze slowly, onyx eyes piercing through me, and it took all my self-control not to let goosebumps crawl up my skin. He leaned back in his chair, a small smile on his lips as he gestured towards the open corner of his desk.

“You may place them there.”

I stepped forwards, placing them on the offered space, his gaze still boring into me with intensity. I swallowed, giving a small nod before stepping back.

“Well, that was all I had to bring to you, so, I’ll be off, then..”

I made my way to turn around, when suddenly his voice cut through the air- that voice, the one he only spoke in around me.

“Stay.”

I froze, my eyes fluttering closed for a moment- I didn’t even know if it was anticipation or fear that I was feeling- the sensations had become blended together, a tangled mess that just made me unable to speak.

I turned around, my hands folded in front of me, trying to keep my compusure.

“Yes, Mr. Han?”

He continued to smile, raising an eyebrow at me.

“You know that you don’t have to call me that in private, Yoosung.”

I broke his gaze, looking off to the side.

“I prefer to call you that way, as this is my job.”

He hummed thoughtfully, his gaze narrowing as he regarded me.

“Is it still just a job to you?”

I felt my cheeks flush, fighting not to think of the things he was trying to make me remember.

“This is what I am here for.”

“Yoosung.”

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and he had moved the chair back from the desk about a foot, his expression unreadable.

“Come sit in my lap.”

My cheeks grew hotter, my knees stumbling, causing me to step back a bit as I fumbled.

“Ju- Mr. Han... Someone might come inside.”

“If they want to keep their jobs, nobody will come inside unless I tell them that they may. Now, come.”

I sucked in a small breath, walking obediently around the desk, standing before him. I hesitated as I looked down at him- I wanted to tell him to stop, to stop this- but I couldn’t.

I gasped as he suddenly reached forwards, lifting me, pulling me onto his lap, my legs straddling his hips. Our faces were so close together, his breath trickling along my cheeks and my lips- I knew that I probably looked like a tomato at this point.

He looked up at me, one of his hands on my hip, bringing the other to my face, smoothing some of my hair out of my eyes as he gazed into them.

“Yoosung,” His voice was softer now, and it made my heart flip, and I hated it, “Is this just a job to you?”

I looked away, feeling that familiar frustration rise inside of me- what was this to him? Is this something he did with all of his assistants? Was I just another one that he was playing with?

“Yoosung, your eyebrow twitches when you’re thinking about something that bothers you, you know.”

I brought my hands to my face, hiding it underneath them- I could feel him slide his wrists up my arms, pulling my hands away from my face, his gaze serious as he looked up at me.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I-” I took a shaky breath, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over, “I could ask you the same thing-!”

He tilted his head at me inquisitively, clearly not understanding what I meant. I bit my lip, closing my eyes tightly.

“Is this- Is this just work to you..? Do you do these things to every assistant you have? Do you enjoy making fun of me?” I opened my eyes, unable to fight back the tears that were now falling, glaring into his eyes, which, as usual, remained expressionless.

“Do you enjoy the fact that I’m confused? You never explained anything to me, you just- you just started coming on to me, and with no rhyme or reason- and I don’t get it-! Why would there be any reason for the future Chairman of a huge company try to come after me..? The only explanation is it must be fun watching me fumble around, right? Watching as I get feelings for you that I can’t even control so you can laugh at me, right?!”

I was angry now, tears streaming down my cheeks, my shoulders quivering. I made to bring my hands to my face again, but I was stopped, Jumin grabbing my wrists, pulling me forwards quickly, crashing his lips onto mine. I let out a noise of protest, pulling against his grip, but he was too strong. He continued to kiss me, the taste of my salty tears mingling between our lips.

He pulled away slightly, his expression softer than before, more vulnerable.

“I’m sorry you thought that’s what I was doing.”

I hiccuped, his hands still holding my wrists.

“Then... What are you d-doing?”

Jumin sighed, releasing my arms, sliding his own around my waist, leaning his forehead against my chest.

“I thought that was obvious. I suppose I should have made myself clear.”

My heart was hammering in my chest now, and I desperately tried to make it stop. I was not getting my hopes up, not now.

“Make what clear..?”

Jumin looked up at me, one of his hands trailing down along my spine, his gaze more earnest than I had ever seen it.

“That I am much more interested in you than just as an Assistant.”

My eyes widened, a stray tear dropping down onto his cheek. He reached up, wiping them away with his suit sleeve, allowing his hands to settle on my jaw. He pulled me towards him again slowly, connecting our lips in a tender kiss, his tongue sliding gently along my lip.

“I don’t do this with anyone else,” He kissed down my jaw, one of his hands now in my hair, “You’re special. I only do these things with you,” He bit gently below my ear, and I couldn’t fight the whimper that escaped my lips, “And I want you to only do these things with me.”

I shakily placed my hands on his shoulders, the ministrations he was leaving on my neck making me lightheaded.

“Ju... Jumin, does that mean that we... Are dating?”

He stopped his attack on my neck, looking back up into my eyes.

“That is what I would like it to be, yes.”

I stared at him incredulously, my jaw hanging slack. He laughed a bit, tilting my chin up to close my mouth.

“You look like a fish when you sit like that.”

“Well, I just- _why me_?”

Jumin slid his hands down my waist, trailing them slowly over my thighs, my vision tilting as he began to massage them in his hands.

“I’ve always had a certain inclination towards you- I just had no time to act upon it. Maybe it was too forward of me to start as soon as you were working for me,” A small smirk crawled up onto his lips, his eyes half-lidded, “but you were too adorable for me to resist.”

I blushed, moaning softly as he ran his thumbs along my inner thighs, dangerously close to where the heat was now pooling in between my legs.

“So you s-seriously like me..?”

“I seriously like you.”

I nodded slowly, gasping as he licked at my collarbones, right above where my shirt was unbuttoned.

“Do you feel better?”

I sighed, placing my hands around his shoulders, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

“A bit, yes...”

“Only a bit, hmm?”

I moaned as he began to palm me through my suit pants, pressing his thumb against my head through the fabric.

“Maybe I can help you feel even better.”

“Ju-Jumin, what if.. What if..”

“Nobody will come in.”

He silenced me, kissing me again, his hands expertly undoing my pants like he had done many a time before. He slid them down just enough so that he could pull down my boxers, immediately wrapping his hand around my cock, running it up and down, making me shiver with pleasure.

I moaned against his lips, running my tongue along his, the heat in my head making everything blur together.

I felt I could actually enjoy the pleasure he was giving me, now that I knew it wasn’t just a joke. He slid his thumb over my slit, and I threw my head back, gasping loudly, my hips bucking forwards.

He moaned low in his throat, his free hand smoothing over my ass.

“You’re very hot, Yoosung.”

I blushed, closing my eyes, afraid to look at his face.

“Sh-Shut up..”

“Look at me.”

I tilted my head back down, fluttering my eyes open to look at him gingerly, heat pooling through me even more as I saw the look of desire on his face- a look that was also accompanied by fondness, tenderness, and love.

He smiled up at me as he leaned forwards, his lips ghosting over mine.

“My _boyfriend_ is adorable.”

I moaned loudly, my body reacting immediately to his words, cumming hard into his hand. I threw my hands over my face, hiding my blush, stammering weak apologies into my palms.

“God- I’m sorry-”

He kissed above my hands, laughing softly as he wiped myself, and his hand, off.

“Why are you apologizing for something I meant to happen?”

I glared at him through my fingers, fighting the smile on my lips as he pulled my pants and underwear back up, redoing the zipper and the buttons gently, making sure I was all put back together.

I looked down at him, biting the inside of my lip softly.

“...Hey, Jumin..?”

He brought his gaze up to me, waiting for my question.

“How come you’ve never... Had me do anything for you?”

He smiled, laughing a bit under his breath.

“If I had you do anything for me,” His voice grew husky, his gaze boring into me once more, “I’m afraid I would not be able to hold back.” He trailed a finger along my jaw, holding it at my chin as he smirked at me, “Unless you woud be willing to keep an open mind for me?”

I blushed wildly, my hair falling into my eyes as I tilted my head down in embarrassment.

“..Maybe... Maybe sometime after you’ve actually taken me on a date...”

“A date?”

“Yeah.”

He smiled, picking me up and placing me on the floor, himself soon following. I stared at him in confusion as he straightened out his jacket.

“Jumin?”

He grabbed his phone, giving me a small smile.

“If you want to go on a proper date, we will go right now. I’m calling the helicopter.”

I felt myself being torn between feeling extremely happy that he was immediately getting to making up for the past few months of confusion, making everything clear, and wanting to yell at him about how much more work I’m going to have to do to tomorrow if we leave early now.

I watched him as he spoke into the phone, my eyes trailing over his face as he did so. He caught me staring, his lips curling up into a smile all over again, my heart jumping as he did so.

Maybe the extra work wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. Rosé Wine- Tastes Like Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin has kept his word, and taken Yoosung out on a proper date- though Yoosung is still questioning his interest in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based off of the following prompt I got in my ask on tumblr- "May I have some Yoomin? Like The first time Jumin took Yoosung out on a fancy date and then they did some frick frackling and then snuggled and Elizabeth the 3rd loves Yoosung and then Jumin loves Yoosung even MORE!!??"
> 
> I felt that this lead up perfectly from how I ended the previous prompt, so it became a two chapter deal! :3 Enjoy~

Jumin held my hand throughout the helicopter ride, the noisy propellers squealing in the air, only slightly muffled by the noise-cancelling headphones he had given me. He smiled at me, hair whipping about his face, eyes as steely as ever, but just as dreamy as I had always found them. I blushed, turning my gaze away, watching as the buildings blurred below us, whizzing by as we flew through the air.   
  
I hadn’t the slightest idea as to where he was taking me- when I asked, he simply said he wished to make up for the past few months of my hurt and confusion, to prove his feelings for me. I have to admit, I’m extremely nervous- God only knows what Mr. Jumin Han himself could have planned for me.  
  
We landed on the helicopter pad of a building, Jumin hopping out as soon as we landed, holding a hand out to assist me. I gingerly took it, stepping down beside him, his fingers sliding into mine as he lead me towards the door.  
  
“I think you’ll greatly appreciate this restaurant. It’s one of my favourites, so I’m sure you’ll find it adequate.”   
  
I swallowed the lump in my throat- adequate? Any restaurant with a helicopter pad on its roof is probably not something I would simply describe as _adequate._  
  
We walked down the spiral stairs from the roof, which I couldn’t help but notice were made of crystal. The railings were tinted with gold, sparkling intimidatingly- can sparkles be intimidating? Because _these_ \- these definitely were.   
  
We finally finished the walk down the stairs, coming into a grand ballroom-like area, high ceiling and crystal chandeliers of the finest quality, golden tables and chairs, ladies and gentlemen in the highest grade clothing I could only imagine of which it cost- I swallowed again, feeling slightly faint.   
  
I turned, feeling Jumin squeeze my hand, and he smiled down at me, as if to reassure me not to be concerned with the details- with the absolute intensity of the riches I was being surrounded by- to focus on him.

I squeezed back, accepting his silent request.   
  
He lead me to a table at the back of the restaurant, pulling out a chair for me, and I blushed as I sat down, feeling somewhat awkward. He moved to sit across from me, a lone candle lit between us, illuminating his handsome features, and I couldn’t help but blush at the sight of him.

I still couldn’t understand why he chose me.

A waitress came with some menus, bound in leather, placing them delicately before us, asking if she could start us off with something to drink, mentioning that the Rosé Wine was on special for the night. Jumin stole a glance at me, accepting the offer for the specified wine, requesting a bottle. All I knew about wine, was that Rosé was supposed to be a sweeter kind- Jumin clearly knew that I wasn’t a fan of dry or bitter things.

I opened the menu, my eyes nearly rolling back into my head as I looked over the prices. I glanced up at Jumin, and he simply waved his hand, a gesture of nonchalance, unconcerned. I looked back down at the menu, feeling sick to my stomach at the thought of eating any of these dishes, considering nearly all of them were half of my month’s rent.

I awkwardly chose one that sounded alright, setting the menu back down in front of me, staring down at the table hard. Was this something I could learn to accept? If Jumin and I dated, would this become the norm..? He, and all his riches, pampering me with things I could hardly even fathom, and myself-

What could I do? What could I do for him?

I gasped as his hand came into my vision, laying before me on the table. I looked up at him, his eyebrows curled together in concern as he stared at me.

“Is something wrong? Is this not to your tastes?”

I swallowed for probably the hundredth time that night, my throat feeling incredibly dry.

“I- I’m sorry. I’m just a little overwhelmed, is all.” I laughed nervously, trying to play it off, but I could see his brows forming into a frown, clearly not fooled by my weak acting. I sighed, playing with the tips of my hair, twirling them lazily in my fingertips.

“I just… I was getting really overwhelmed by the thought that… This would become the norm, if we continue to date. You being rich and doting on me with things I can’t even comprehend or understand- and me… Well, I can’t do anything for you,” I laughed weakly, my sadness hanging on every breath, “I’m just me.”  
  
“That’s all I want you to be.”  
  
I looked up at him, confusion waving through me, but his eyes were serious, and I kept my mouth shut as he continued.

“Yoosung, you may have your own preconceived notion of me, being that I was born into this life, and have experienced nothing else- You may think that I am a simply material man as such, and that I can only have ‘the best’, and nothing less. And You would be completely right,” Jumin smiled, his lashes fluttering down at me fondly, “To me, you are the best. You are the only one who looks at yourself as though you are not.”  
  
I shifted in my seat, a blush forming on my face as I felt the heat in the room drastically rise.

“But… How am I..?”  
  
He laced his hands together in front of him, smiling at me over his interconnected hands.   
  
“Although I have money, keen business sense, and plenty of knowledge due to my upbringing, I do not look for those things specifically in other people when getting to know them. Most people I have ever met only come to me solely in hopes that they will achieve some of what I have- You, though- I have known you for a long time, and not once have you ever asked anything of me. Not even a single one-yen coin.”   
  
He reached across the table, placing his hand softly overtop of mine, running his thumb along my knuckles tenderly, his gaze softening.

“I shut out most people outside of the RFA for that reason. Those of you in the group were the only people I could truly trust- who did not want me around for my money. And ever since meeting you, I have been intrigued by you. Your shining personality, the genius that lies beneath your mind, the dedication you put towards your relationships- it sparked an interest within me from day one.”

I stared at our hands, the warmth of his fingers sending tingles up and down my arm.

“… Why didn’t you say anything sooner, if you liked me that long..? Why wait until I was working for you?”

Jumin looked to the side, as though thinking about the answer to that question.

“To be completely honest, I’m not entirely sure. I suppose part of it could be that I simply didn’t think you would ever reciprocate the things I felt. I have also never been very good at explaining the things I feel, as I have closed off my feelings for most of my life, so I didn’t quite know how to explain what I felt regardless, so I simply left it be. It wasn’t until you were there in front of me every day that I knew what it was indefinitely,” He laced his fingers into mine, smiling at me with his eyes, “Your sweet voice playing into my ears, your adorable expressions drawing me in, your gorgeous eyes making me feel restless- it wasn’t until those moments that I knew I had fallen for you.”

_Fallen for you._

I felt my entire face heat up, and Jumin laughed- I was sure I was bright pink all over, from the tips of my ears down to my shoulders. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, squeezing my eyes tightly as I fought to find words- but Jumin spoke up before I got the chance.  
  
“So, Yoosung, I suppose I should ask…” I looked up at him, his smile serene as he held my gaze, “Do you reciprocate my feelings?”

I blushed harder, if that was even possible, my eyes continuously locked with his, afraid to look away. I bit my lip for a moment, squeezing his hand as I spoke, my voice shaking softly as I did so.

“I… I do. I’ve been confused as to what this was the past few months… But, my heart skips when you smile at me, and… I like it when you look at me the way you do,” I ducked my gaze down, too embarrassed to look directly at him while I said these things, “Like you’re looking only at me… I like that a lot. And.. You make me feel good, in um… A lot of ways. And now that I know you like- um.. _Love_ me, too- I think that I can actually begin to get to know you properly, and not feel so insecure and embarrassed all the time. So… Yeah, I do feel the same.”

I looked up at him again, my heart blooming with warmth as I saw the blush on his cheeks, a rare sight, his lips curled up into a tranquil smile, his bangs grazing the line of his eyes in the most beautiful way. He blinked slowly at me, bringing my hand to his lips, kissing my fingers softly.

“I’m happy to hear that, Yoosung.”

He released my hand as the waitress returned with the bottle of Rosé, setting down the glasses and pouring them for us both. Jumin lifted his glass to me, and I gingerly took mine, giggling softly as he clinked his glass against mine.

“To us.” Jumin smiled as he spoke, and I couldn’t help but smile too.

“…To us.”

* * *

 

I opened my eyes lazily, blinking slowly as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I sat up straight in surprise as I realized I was in Jumin’s penthouse, laying on his couch, but immediately sat back down as my head spun, the room tilting dangerously before me.

Fuck, I was drunk.

Jumin strolled into the room, smiling softly at me as he sat on the end of the couch, offering a glass of water towards me.

“You had a couple glasses too many at the restaurant and begged me to bring you here. Then you fell asleep while I was carrying you inside.”

I blushed at the thought of myself doing those things, and at the image of Jumin carrying me inside the penthouse, probably princess-style, my face nuzzled into his neck- I shook my head, wiping the thought from my imagination, embarrassed of how my body would react if I continued on that train.

“I- How long have we been here?”

Jumin set the glass of water on the coffee table, rubbing my leg softly.

“Not long. We only got here around a half hour ago.”

I sighed with relief, thankful that I hadn’t wasted too much of Jumin’s time. I tried to sit up again, making my way onto my shaky legs.

“I should- I should go home- I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Yoosung-“  
  
I tried to take a step forwards, stumbling as I did so, falling back down towards the couch. I blushed as I looked up, finding I had landed right in Jumin’s lap, my face centimetres away from his. He smiled down at me, a teasing grin playing on his lips.

“Wanting to sit in my lap again already?”

I looked away, scrambling to stand, but he wrapped his hands around my waist, holding me firmly in place.

“I didn’t say I minded.”

I stared into his eyes, his steely eyes making my heart pound, the warmth of the liquor in my body coupled with the heat of his gaze making me dizzy.

“Ju-Jumin…”

He slid his hands up my back, his gaze flicking down to my lips, licking his own softly.

“Yoosung.”

I placed my hands on his shoulders, my breath coming out in soft pants, my eyes becoming half-lidded as I felt an indescribable need washing over me.

“ _Jumin_ …” My voice was barely a whisper as I leaned in, my lips a hairs length away from his, his hands pressed hard into my back.

“ _Yoosung._ ”

He pressed his lips to mine, his tongue immediately exploring my lower lip, suckling softly at it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth- I never knew how pleasurable kissing while drunk could feel, how being touched while drunk could feel- it felt like his hands were pulsating through my clothes and into my skin, his need coursing through his lips and into my brain. I wanted more, I needed more.

I slid my hands into his hair, pressing his head towards my neck, and he kissed down my jaw hungrily, licking a heated stripe along my neck, suckling at my earlobe. I moaned wantonly, rolling my hips, whimpering as his hands gripped my waist, pressing our bodies together even harder as I did so.

I could feel him growing hard in his pants, pressing up against my own erection, and I blushed, a small smile of satisfaction curling up onto my lips, confidence I didn’t know I had overcoming me, like I was a new, stronger version of myself.

I licked the curve of his ear, my resolve growing stronger as his hands stuttered on my hips, a low growl escaping his throat.

“Do you want to fuck me, Jumin?” I kissed and licked at his ear and neck, a dark, passionate need forming low in my abdomen as he moaned against my shoulder, “That’s what you’ve been waiting for, right? Do you want to bend me over and have your way with me?”

I knew the things I was saying didn’t sound like myself, but I didn’t care- I wanted this, and I wanted it desperately. I can’t remember ever wanting something so much in my entire life, and here I was, panting into my current boss’s ear, begging him to fuck me.

Oh, how the times change.

He gazed up at me through half-lidded eyes, full of lust and want, licking his lips hungrily.

“Yoosung,” His voice was dangerously low, and I felt myself grow harder just at the sound of it, “ Are you sure this is what you want? If I start, I don’t think I can stop.”

I smiled, lifting my arms and tossing off my jacket, throwing it to the side, unbuttoning the first few buttons of my dress shirt, batting my lashes coyly as he moaned at the sight.

“I want this.”

He immediately wrapped his arms around me, standing and carrying me to the bed, placing me down on it. He unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the side, my own soon following. He kissed along my collarbones, and I hummed warmly, my hands running over his arms.

“Yoosung,” His voice left hot breath on my skin, goosebumps rising where it touched me, “What do you want?”

I licked my lips, pushing him back gently with my hands, smiling as he stood, reaching for his belt, sliding it out of it’s confines and away from his hips.

“I want to finally do something for you.”

He watched me with appreciative eyes as I unzipped his pants, sliding them down his legs. He pushed them to the side with his feet, and I couldn’t help but lick my lips again as I saw his erection pressing through his boxers. I slid my hands over his hips, squeezing them hard in my hands, leaning in close, pressing a kiss to his head through the fabric, pride swelling inside of me as he moaned.

I looped my fingers through the band of his underwear, pulling them down, my mouth salivating as I stared at his cock, the size of it endearing, standing hard and needy for me. I flicked my tongue out to the tip, gazing up at him through my lashes, smiling as he moaned my name. I took his head into my mouth, suckling at it, bobbing my head up and down slowly, pressing my tongue up along his base.

One of his hands flew into my hair, gripping it tightly in his fist, and I whimpered, finding I enjoyed the pressure. I bobbed my head faster, moaning loudly around his cock, the vibrations causing his hand to tremble on my head.

“Yoosung… You’re very good at this.”

I hummed happily, running my hands up and down his thighs, pulling off of him for a moment, stroking him with my hand.

“I may have watched a lot of porn and figured out how to do it.”

Jumin growled as he pushed me down onto the bed, crashing his lips upon mine, tasting me hungrily, with fervor. I sighed into the kiss, bucking my hips up as he made quick work of my own pants, whipping them off along with my boxers, wrapping his hand around my cock for the second time today.

He stroked me slowly, smiling down at me, his raven-coloured hair framing his face.

"How do you want me to fuck you, Yoosung?”

I blushed, still smiling as I reached up, stroking his cheek softly.

“...I want you to bend me over.”

His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, licking his lips at my words.

“You’re too hot for your own good.”

I giggled, squeezing his arms in my hands.

“Only for you.”

His eyes flashed as he looked down at me, flipping me over, his mouth coming down near my ear as he squeezed my ass in his hands, pressing his erection against me.

“It had better only be for me.”

I whimpered at the possessiveness weighing in on his voice, dripping down over me like pouring rain. He angled my hips up, rubbing his hands over my ass and legs, humming in appreciation as he stared at me like I was an artwork to be admired. I wiggled my hips impatiently, groaning in frustration.

“Jumin, _please_ \- I don't want to wait anymore!”

Jumin smiled, moving to his bedside table to grab lube, gazing down at me as he poured it onto his fingers. I whimpered involuntarily at the sight, my need growing stronger by the second.

“I wouldn’t have thought you to be the impatient type.”

“Just fuck me.” I huffed, pressing my hips up farther, genuinely tired of waiting- I wanted him, and I wanted him now. He smiled as he pressed a finger to my entrance, a sharp gasp escaping me as he pressed inside. He thrusted the tip in and out of my ass, the sensation causing tingles up and down my spine.

“How does that feel, Yoosung?"

"Mm, _God_.. I want more," I breathed, pressing back against his finger, "Put in more-!”

He obliged, pressing a second finger inside of me, and I tilted my head back in pleasure, the feeling of my ass stretching open around his fingers causing tremors of ecstasy I had never experienced to reap through me, my thighs quivering in satisfaction.

“Faster,” I begged, looking back at him, my mouth hanging open as my breath came out in heavy pants, “I want you inside of me soon- _faster_ -!”

He growled, pressing two more fingers inside, and I screamed in need, my voice breaking as I cried out, saliva dripping from my lips. He pumped his fingers inside me a few more times before pulling them out, quickly replacing them with his cock, slamming hard inside me.

His name broke past my lips, tears stinging my eyes as I felt sweet release echo throughout my every crevice of being, my hips pushing back against his thrusts. One of his hands found my hair, the other gripping my hips hard still, pounding inside of me with purposeful strides, picking up pace with every one.

“Does it feel good, Yoosung?” I moaned as his voice filled my ears, my cock twitching at the sound, “Do you like this?”

I let out a garbled moan, my head hazy, my body reeling.

“Fuck, Ju-Jumin…! Yes- oh god, _Yes,_ I like it!”  
  
He let out a low growl, pounding inside of me harder, angling his hips, slamming into my prostate. I let out a broken cry, my head tugging against his hand, my body twitching uncontrollably.

“Oh, oh fuck- There- _There_!”

He continued to hit that spot, his hand pulling me up by the hair, his other hand reaching around and stoking my cock, pushing me over the edge as he whispered in my ear.

“I love you.”

I came hard, my vision blurring as my entire body grew hot, wetness pouring out from my cock and all over my thighs and his hand, soon feeling warmth pool inside me- his cum streaming into my ass, filling me up deep within.

I crumpled down onto the bed, my arms and legs giving way beneath me. Jumin pulled out of me slowly, laying down next to me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back against him. I rolled over, nuzzling my face into his chest, my arms snaking their way around him, running along his back in slow strides.   
  
I revelled in this moment, the silence blossoming around us, filling the air with peace and content- until I heard a soft meow trail into my ear. I blinked and looked to the side, seeing Elizabeth 3rd curling up against my head, wrapping her tail over my shoulder, nuzzling me gently. I smiled and reached up to pet her softly, her head leaning into my touch, meowing happily at the attention.

I looked over at Jumin, confused as I saw him staring at me in shock.  
  
“What is it?”

“Well- Elizabeth 3rd doesn’t take to others so easily. She’s usually not interested in other people, so, it’s just..” He smiled softly, leaning onto his palm as he watched me pet her, who was now curled up on my chest, purring loudly, “I was right. You’re perfect.”

I smiled, laughing a bit as I rolled my eyes.

“Do I get the special seal of approval from Miss Elizabeth 3rd?”  
  
Jumin kissed my forehead, pulling up the blankets around our hips, running his hand along Elizabeth 3rd’s back, smiling down at me.

“It appears that you do.”  
  
I said nothing in response to this- I simply just continued to pet Elizabeth 3rd, curling up into Jumin’s side, feeling his warmth envelop me not just on my skin, but also in my chest as well. I wasn’t sure how this relationship would go, what with the differences in how we were brought up, but I wanted to try.

I looked over at Jumin, his steely eyes sparkling down at me, a fond warmth emanating from them as his gaze trailed over mine.

Yeah. I definitely wanted to try.

**END.**


End file.
